Wanton Dreams
by voidofallpassion
Summary: What House really wants but can't admit to us all. HouseCameron Rated M for some steamy bits


**Wanton Dreams**

House/Cameron

The pounding rain beat against the windows of his apartment and House sighed angrily. How was he expected to hear himself play with all this noise? He rested his weathered fingers back onto the ivory keys and resumed his playing. As he played he lost himself in the music, it telling him a story that reflected the weather outside. He closed his eyes and let the music guide his hands to their next note.

House felt a small, delicately soft hand snake it's way around his neck and down his chest, only the thin layer of his t shirt separating her hand from his skin. His aching, hot skin. When her hands reached his, her sweet kissable mouth millimetres from his ear, he stopped playing and waited with anticipation.

'I hope your as gentle with me as you are with your piano' her breathy words causing every hair on his being to stand to attention. A lump formed in his throat and he could not answer. She did that to him.

Taking his hand she forced him to stand, which he did with surprising ease and pulled him from his piano with a playful smile across her lips.

'I have a new game' she told him, turning them both so she could reverse him to the couch.

'Oh?' was all he could manage, his hungry eyes roaming her very, very beautiful body. It was the stuff dreams were made of. She was wearing some pink hospital scrubs that were slightly transparent and left nothing to the imagination.

'Mmm hmm' she nodded, never breaking eye contact. 'And there is only one rule' House stopped as his calves met the edge of the couch, gasping slightly as she brought her hands up to his chest and laid them there.

'What's the rule?' House asked casually, not really caring. All he wanted to know was how much was she wearing under those scrubs.

Cameron tilted his chin up so she had his attention where she wanted it. She wanted him looking into her eyes. Into her soul. She bit her bottom lip playfully as she pushed him back onto the couch. House hit the couch with a grunt and watched as she made her way across the room to the CD player. After finding her chosen material, she turned back to House with a seductively raised eyebrow.

'No touching' she winked and began to move with the music.

If there was any torture besides clinic duty, this was it. It took all House had not to reach out and take her swaying body, throw it to the couch and have his wicked way. Cameron however, was more wicked and continued his torture.

Cameron paced towards him like a jungle cat, moving her body like molten silk to the music. She stopped about a foot from the couch and lifted her scrubs top, exposing her naked form beneath. House gulped hard when her breasts fell into view, her nipples standing to attention in the chilled air. Cameron let the pink fabric fall to the ground beside her, turning so House could only see the smooth skin of her back.

House felt his heart beat race and blood began to rush to places as he watched her move. Cameron then slid her hands into her remaining scrubs and bending over painfully slowly, pushed them to the ground. Open jawed at the site of her he shifted slightly on the couch as his erection began to grow.

Turning to him she playfully sucked on a finger, trailing its wetness down her throat and to her already painfully erect nipples. As she encircled them, she let out a small moan, eye squeezed tightly shut as her other hand slithered down her flat stomach to her awaiting hotness.

House's mouth had become dry when he tried to swallow so it took him a few attempts. The sight of Cameron touching herself, making herself moan like that was too much for him and he was sure he would orgasm right there and then. His erection yearned to be free and inside of her.

'Take off your shirt' she instructed him firmly but in almost a moan, her fingers still rubbing lightly on her heaving bundle of nerves between her legs.

'Cameron...' he pleaded but all he got in return was a sexy smile that made his already hard member painfully solid. He leg began to twitch under the pressure but he did not want to break the rules of her game. He did want to know the prize though so he quickly threw the t shirt over his head and behind the couch, not wanting to miss the show.

Teasing him further she advanced on the couch, dropping to her knees in front of him before clawing her cat like body up his and pausing beside his ear. Instinctively his hand reached up to pull her to him but she batted away his hand.

'Do I have to remind you of the rules Dr. House?' she breathed hotly into his ear. House clenched his jaw in frustration and slammed his hand back on the couch, letting out a growl low in his throat that mimicked the growing thunder outside.

Cameron chuckled against his skin as she planted soft wet kisses down his neck and then following her hands, down his chest. House rolled his eyes closed and his breathing became almost a pant. He was merciless to her touch and it was driving him wild.

Still kissing her way down his chest, Cameron's hand sped ahead, finding the button on his jeans and slowly pulling down his fly. Cameron stopped when she reached the soft hair escaping his waistband and looked up into his slate eyes. House looked back into hers, although slightly more blurred than her vision.

'These need to go' she said, tugging on both his jeans and his boxers together.

He raised his hips and she pulled them down over the edge of the couch leaving him naked to her view. As she resumed her previous position she gently took his knees in her hands and parted his legs, shuffling forward between them, and blowing cool air up his inner thigh to his enlarged manhood.

'God Cameron…' he moaned, gripping the nearby cushions, his hair, anything.

His breathing quickened and his eyes shut tightly as she trailed her tongue up his shaft, stopping briefly at its end to lap up some of his pre ejaculate. Up and down she trailed her tongue, followed by her small hands that tamed his beast with ease. With each stroke she twisted her hands, the change in sensations awakening his primal urges.

'Please…' he hissed, bucking against her hand and begging her to take him to bliss.

A smile crept upon Cameron's lips as she took him into her hot mouth, her hair tickling his inner thighs as she bobbed up and down. House threw his head onto the back of the couch and clenched his teeth as she took his entire manhood to the back of her throat. House began to shudder beneath her as his orgasm approached and he howled her name when it hit.

Hungrily Cameron drank his juices, her own beginning to drip from her and onto his carpeted floor. Satisfied she sat up resting a hand either side of him and held herself up waiting for him to ride the waves of pleasure out. Eventually his head stopped spinning and he looked down at her, his hair soaked with sweat that dripped onto his buzzing body.

'I win' she smiled seductively as a bolt of lightning flashed outside.

Sweating and panting, House sat bolt upright in his bed, the thin white linen covering his lower half drenched and sticky. Quickly glancing around House realised he was in his bed and had been dreaming, yet again, of Cameron. The rain beat hard on the glass panes on his bedroom and thunder roared between the flashes of lightening.

House sighed and fell backwards onto his pillow, which was immediately following by the staggering pain in his leg. Blindly he reached for his Vicodin on his bedside table and dry swallowed a pill. It helped his leg but it would never help his wanton heart.


End file.
